The Emperor
Emperor Khyber Dominar is the founder of the Terran Empire following the collapse of the human Systems Alliance. He has been the ''de facto ''leader of humanity since 2370 C.E. Previous Titles Planetary Governor of Tandel - Sorfin System - Crab Nebula Fleet Admiral of the 5th Allied Fleet of the Systems Alliance Navy Acting Military Chairman of the Systems Alliance History Early Years Born October 21, 2338 on Tandel, Khyber was raised in a military family, the Dominars having been career soldiers in the Systems Alliance military for generations. Khyber completed school at a Naval Academy, and upon graduation, enlisted in the Marines, where he was trained and then deployed to various minor conflicts in the Shrike Abyssal against pirates, mercenaries, and rebellious colonies. After his tour of duty ended, Khyber was offered a commission in the Alliance Navy, based upon his exceptional service and training in the Academy. Choosing to accept, he was retrained as an officer, going through rigorous training for the ships of the line. Performing at the 99th percentile, Khyber was chosen for a prototype development program. Khyber would undergo painful cybernetic enhancements and genetic modifications, and be trained to pilot several newly developed ships for the Alliance Navy, testing them under various harsh circumstances. All other pilots in the program died of nervous system failures or cardiac arrest within six months. The program was shut down, but Khyber was given a command to compensate for the expense, as well as to keep him quiet. Over time he had risen through the ranks to Commodore, and he was eventually assigned to the personal entourage of Alliance Senator Drevin, who later granted him a promotion, and assigned him to the prototype Halcyon-class heavy cruiser, an unnamed ship that escorted Drevin's own, the 'Cytorax' on his personal business. At the end of a particularly grueling battle which saw Drevin's life saved numerous times by Khyber, the Senator recommended the Commodore for promotion to Admiral and command of the front line of the 5th Allied Fleet. The 5th Allied Fleet When Drevin was later assassinated for having supported tax reform, Khyber was given the option to promote to Fleet Admiral with the previous commander given the dead Senator's seat in an obviously staged election. Khyber, having grown disillusioned with the Alliance and its horrible treatment of the colonies, agreed, hoping to use the newfound political power as an opportunity to promote positive change. He served as Fleet Admiral for several years, and gained the near-total loyalty of his Fleet. Over numerous battles putting down dissidents and insurgent colonists on dozens of worlds, Fleet Admiral Khyber Dominar finally began to grow weary. Every time he crushed a colonial militia, he felt nothing but regret. The colonies could barely cobble together a dozen or so hastily-armed freighters, which would inevitably be decimated by the 5th Fleet with little or no losses. The use of so blunt an instrument on so meager an uprising always seemed inhuman to him. Finally, near the end of 2369, a massive colonial uprising on New Carthage was reported. The colony was a "Hive World" - a teeming mass of cities with a population in the billions, much like Earth. The system was also a major Alliance refit base, and at any time housed more than three dozen uncrewed Navy vessels. Upon arrival, Khyber was shocked to see the colonists had managed to overtake the orbital garrison entirely and had placed skeleton crews aboard all of the Navy vessels stationed there. New Carthage The colonists were untrained and understaffed, and would've been annihilated but for once they could actually put up a fight first. With defiance, they goaded the Fleet Admiral to attack, knowing their lives would be lost in the ensuing firefight. Khyber had seen enough. He requested an audience with the colonists aboard their largest vessel, the ANV Elysium, a massive carrier stocked with over a hundred strike craft. Strike craft the colonists couldn't possibly pilot. When he returned four hours later from visiting the colonists alone, which his officers had strongly advised against, he had a new plan. He ordered his ship to fire on the Alliance TSLR (tightbeam super-luminal relay) which immediately cut off communications from outside systems. After the shock died down, he spoke of the planned coup. He and the colonists, along with any other fleet resources he could muster, would strike at Earth. The homeworld was barely defended since no internal threats truly existed - or so they had thought. It would take weeks for the other Fleets to respond, and with the likely mass rebellion scattered across the two-hundred colonial systems that would occur if Earth fell, the Fleets would probably be half-dead by the time they limped home. Any officers or enlisted personnel that disagreed would be dropped off on the now-isolated planet of New Carthage and would not be harmed. If the coup failed, they would avoid court martial since they were abandoned and lacked communications. Four decided to remain on New Carthage, twenty-two thousand did not. Category:Privy Council Category:People Category:Emperor Category:Founders Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Councilors